planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
H-V45
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = H-V45 |Image = H-V45.png |Description = The H-V45 was created with a focus on close quarters mobility. Its light weight does not slow the shooter as much as most other weapons in its class. |Can Use = Combat Medic |Weapon Type = Assault Rifles |Empire = VS |Fire Rate = 800 |Headshot = 2 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 100/60 |Velocity = 570 |Reload Speed = 2.565s/3.2s |Ammunition = 30/210 |Hip Accuracy = 1.125/1.75/1.5/2.25/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.35/0.05 |Range = Close/Medium Range |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.245 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.3/0.3 |Recoil Angle = 15/20 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 3 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Cert Cost = 650 |SC Cost = 499|Horizontal Tolerance = 0.8}} |-|AE= The H-V45 is an assault rifle available to the Vanu Sovereignty. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The H-V45 is one of the Sovereignty's most powerful close-quarters rifles, alongside the Terminus VX-9. The gun's damage-per-second is slightly lower, but it gains considerably in mobility and slightly in accuracy. It is the equivalent to the NC GR-22 and the TR Cycler TRV, close-range assault rifles that sacrifice a large amount of accuracy and damage range for amongst the highest close-range damage-per-second in their class. Damage Fall-off Stats in are with Soft Point Ammunition * 143 at 10 meters ( ) * 125 at 30 meters ( ) * 112 at 46 meters ( ) * 100 at 60 meters ( ) Weapon Strategy The H-V45 is the Vanu's most versatile close-quarters weapon. It is a cheap weapon, coming in at only 650 to purchase, and provides a powerful and mobile close-range platform that is relatively easy to use, making it a perfect side-grade for new Vanu combat medics. As a trade-off to the high damage-per-second and mobility, the H-V45 is more inaccurate than most other Vanu weaponry, with a higher recoil to boot. It is important to not over-estimate the weapons range, and attempt to reel engagements to within 15-20 meters. Pacing Just like other close-quarters assault rifles, pacing is very important with this weapon. The H-V45 is very powerful, however the magazine will empty incredibly fast; in around 2.2 seconds. This means that, while it can kill singular targets very quickly, the rifle will also find itself out of rounds just as fast. Ensure you take your time and place value into your every shot with the H-V45. The weapon has a longer reload time than other Vanu assault rifles, causing reload times to leave the user more vulnerable than usual. Engage targets one-at-a-time, and back off to reload when their allies are taking cover. Range Due to a combination of lower accuracy and higher recoil, as well as the rate-of-fire, the H-V45 struggles to hit targets past medium range. Keep engagements as close to maximum damage range as possible, as the H-V45 is even more punished than most weapons at longer ranges thanks to falling four tiers of damage, from 143 (7 bullets to kill) all the way down to 100 (10 bullets to kill). One-versus-One * Stay close-quarters with this weapon! At longer ranges, opponents with more accurate weapons and longer fall-off ranges will deal more damage and hit more shots, defeating your rate-of-fire advantage. * Use the 0.75x ADS Multiplier! Round corners while aiming, and strafe unpredictably whilst engaging targets to gain even the smallest edge over your opponent. * Don't be scared to hip-fire! The H-V45 also has a decent hip-fire cone-of-fire, and the high rate-of-fire means you will still hit many shots at close-range. * Combo your knife into attacks! After firing 4 bullets at a target's chest without Nanoweave Armor, your knife can finish the target immediately! Recommended Attachments The H-V45 is, first and foremost, a close-quarters rifle. Keep this in mind when building your weapon. * Scope — Keep the magnification low, use a Reflex Sight or Reflex Sight 2x. You need quick reaction speeds and higher fields-of-view for close quarters. * Barrel — Take a Flash Suppressor in near all scenarios. Vanu weapons have a very obvious muzzle flash, and hiding it will increase the time the opponent takes to find you if you surprise him. * Rail — Gear this towards both your combat range and your skill. The Advanced Laser Sight complements the weapon's mobility well and is geared to close range, but the Forward Grip will allow more skilled players to easily chain headshots at closer range. * Ammo — It is always advisable to use Soft Point Ammunition. The H-V45's velocity isn't paticularly low, so you can afford the sacrifice for the increased power at range. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the H-V45. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the H-V45. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the H-V45. Ribbons Medals History *February 2, 2017 Update **Damage from 143@10m-125@60m to 143@10m-100@60m * February 14, 2018 Hotfix ** H-V45 AE’s Forward Grip now correctly costs 100 certs. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Combat Medic